


A Boy and his Lizard

by astrofornaught



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eating out, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, ass eating, i've never posted on here before lmao, no beta we die like men, they're so cute I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrofornaught/pseuds/astrofornaught
Summary: Kyle and Rogelio are soft gays who love each other. Thus I wrote about them.Rated explicit because I'll probably write smut eventually, but I'll add a warning at the beginning. As for now, just enjoy some fluff :)
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 291





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on a03 before so go easy on me akdjflkaj  
> Also this is set AFTER season five so if you haven't finished it um, why?? and also spoiler warning!

Kyle was happy.

At least, he thinks he felt happy. He hadn’t felt joy in a long, long time…

But here, standing here, right next to the people he trusted with his very own life, all of Etheria blissfully devoid of the sounds of chaos...a single tear ran down his cheek. He didn’t bother to wipe it.

It had just...stopped, suddenly. The screaming, the terror, the noises of guns and swords and magic trying to push back the new ambush of clones. They had kept coming, and coming, barrelling towards them, until- -they stopped. All at once, in the middle of the sand, and stood, watching something in the distance. Huntara had turned first, puzzled. Kyle followed suit, and Rogelio and Lonnie immediately after. I

t was beautiful. Grass and light and magic sweeping over the deserted planes of the valley of sand, bring life with it. Kyle couldn’t do anything but stare. He felt a rough hand grab his own, and knew without even glancing that it was Rogelio’s.

_Rogelio._

He was watching him. Of _course_ he was, the dumb lizard. Thinking of anyone _but_ himself.

“I’m okay,” Kyle reassured him, squeezing his hand. “I’m okay. I'm great. Are you okay?”

Rogelio blinked. Nodded. Smiled.

Kyle smiled back.

_Happy._


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they love each other and make sure both of them know so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of angst hehe  
> also i do some editing in my writing but not nearly enough as i should sorry about that,, but I'm too lazy

Etheria is at peace, in the way everyone who mattered wanted. Everyone but Prime.

  
Of course, there’s still fighting. Fighting over what to do with all these clones no longer connected to the hivemind, fighting over who lives where and what to do with all these Horde soldiers.

She-ra saved them. She saved all of them...it was peace she promised, and peace is what she’ll deliver.

The Horde was invited to Bright Moon on some conditions, mostly being no fighting or killing and whatnot. Be... _ peaceful.  _

Peaceful.

Peaceful is the opposite of what Kyle feels right now.

Useless is more of the word he’d use.

What’s his purpose, now? Now that their former ruler is off running merrily with some girl with purple hair. Now that there’s no war to fight...now that no one needs him.

Not that anyone needed him to begin with. He was always...useless. Just a mechanic way in over his head, fighting because that’s what everyone kept telling him to do. But now no one is giving him orders...so what is he? He’s not a soldier. He never was, exactly, but at least he was fulfilling some kind of mean. Now there’s nothing, just magic and the newfound light outside...which is  _ way  _ too bright for his liking.

He swings his legs up onto his bunk bed. The rooms deserted. He can almost hear the cries of people fighting over rations...almost.

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know, doesn’t know, doesn’t  _ know.  _ He’s heading to Bright Moon because everyone else seems to be. It’s like some kind of sanctuary of hope.

The Horde was no way ever  _ near  _ a sanctuary, but it was...home. At least, the closest he ever had to a home.

He sighs, leaning his head forward on his knees. He feels empty and heavy at the same time. It should be easy, shouldn’t it? The war is over... _ wars.  _ There were two of them. And they’re over, and She-ra saved them, and she’ll continue to protect them…

So why does he feel so unsafe? 

And most importantly, lonely.

He can feel them, the tears. A sign of weakness. At least he’s alone, this time.

Or not.

There’s a grunt at the door. Kyle didn’t even hear it open. He must have been incredibly lost in his thoughts. The door is pretty noisy…

He could’ve fixed it. He just never had the time.

Well, he did...but he always chose to spend it with Rogelio.

Said lizard is staring at him.

“Come in,” Kyle invites weakly, brushing the tears off his cheeks, willing them to stop. He blinks a few times, hard. Rogelio pretends not to notice.

He was always good at that, the pretending.

Kyle...not so much.

Rogelio takes a seat next to him on the bed, this time without being asked to. He growls softly, carefully wiping a few stray tears away from Kyle’s cheek. He giggles softly, laying his hand over the lizards'.

“I’m fine, really.”

Rogelio narrows his eyes in doubt.

Right, pretending. Kyle is very,  _ very  _ bad at it.

But he isn't lying. He is fine, for the most part. He feels better now, with Rogelio’s hand...paw? Talon? No, hand. Now that it’s cupping his cheek, the thumb rubbing soothingly over the sun-kissed skin. He giggles again.

The lizard tilts his head as if to say,  _ what’s wrong?  _

Rogelio can speak. Kyle knows he can, he heard him, once. A long time ago, when he’d witnessed for the first time one of Kyle’s panic attacks. It was one of the worse ones...he hasn’t talked since, though. He doesn’t like to.

Kyle assumes it’s because he’s insecure. His voice is gravelly and deep and the  _ s’s  _ hiss out.

He liked it, though.

It helped calm him.

Rogelio doesn’t talk, period, and  _ especially  _ about what he and Kyle are. They’ve never spoken about it. 

They’ve kissed. Twice. Once, right after Rogelio had spoken...and once, at night, when they were sitting on the rooftop with stolen rations under the stars. It was amazing. It was ecstasy.

He’d give anything to feel it again.

Back to the matter at hand: pretending.

“Nothing’s wrong! I’m fine,” Kyle forces a grin. “Perfect. Peachy, even.”

The lizard shakes his head. Of course, he doesn’t believe him. He knows him too well. He knows him better than anyone...which isn’t saying much, given the only other person he really talks to is Lonnie, but…

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kyle leans forward, only a little, as they’re already so close. He presses his lips to the lizard’s, who responds immediately, moving his lips against the others.

Kyle smiles. This time, it isn’t forced.

Nothing with Rogelio is forced.

“I love you,” Kyle breathes out. Then immediately regrets it.

Rogelio freezes. Draws back, eyes wide. Drops the hand that was still lingering on Kyle’s cheek.

Fuck. Shit.  _ Fuck.  _

“Wait, shit. No I didn’t- well I did mean it, but I didn’t mean to- to-  _ fuck,”  _ Kyle jerks back, hitting his head against the wall. He doesn’t even feel it. 

Rogelio’s mouth- snout- whatever the fuck it is is open wide. Paused. Like he’s about to speak…

But he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. Fuck. Shit.  _ Shit.  _

“Ro,” Kyle says. He can feel the tears coming back, which only seems to alarm the other boy more. “Ro, I’m sorry, it- it just slipped out.”

He fucked up. He  _ really  _ fucked up, holy shit. He didn’t mean it. No, no. He  _ did  _ mean it, of course he did, it’s the only thing he’s been sure of during this whole stupid, shitty mess- but it slipped out. He didn’t mean to- to tell him.

It’s only when Rogelio grabs his hand that he realizes he said all of that out loud. He’s sobbing.  _ Shaking,  _ actually. Damn. Who knew a lizard could make him cry?

“Kyle, please it’s okay,” a voice cuts into his thoughts. Gravelly, deep. Alarmed and concerned… “Please, I love you too, just please- please stop crying.”

He doesn’t stop crying, but he does stop doing it so loudly to look up at Rogelio, who’s watching him closely, ready for Kyle to burst again at any moment.

“What?” Kyle whispers.

“I-” The lizard swallows and repeats, “I love you, Kyle. With all my heart.”

Kyle starts crying again. All this magic and causing his emotions to act up...yeah, it’s the magic. Definitely.

“Kyle! Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” he gasps, then reaches forward to throw his arms around the other. “No, nothing at all.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They’re curled up in the soft blankets on a comfortable bed. It’s warm. It’s calm. And bright. 

It’s happy. And bliss.

Kyle giggles. Rogelio looks up at him, raising his...where his eyebrow would be.

That thought only makes Kyle laugh harder.

“Sorry, sorry. You probably think I have brain damage or something.”

  
Rogelio shrugs and growls. Kyle interprets that as:  _ I’ve always thought you have brain damage.  _ He leans forward and nuzzles his nose into the lizard's neck. He smells like...like pumpkin bread and starch. What a weird thing to smell like, Kyle  thinks. But he likes it. He inhales deeper, which probably just drives forward the joke about brain damage, but Rogelio doesn’t comment on it.

It’s been months now. Since the big war. Since they told each other how they actually feel.

Rogelio doesn’t talk much, but he talks way more than before, which is a start. Kyle had told him how he felt about Rogelio’s voice, and Rogelio blushed (if Lizards can even  _ blush _ ; but his cheeks definitely turned a slight shade of pink.) 

He inhales again. There’s a hint of vanilla, too. Kyle smiles and presses a kiss right there, where his neck meets his shoulder. Rogelio basically fucking  _ purrs.  _

_ Fucking bliss. _

Kyle turned 18, exactly one week ago. He didn’t tell anybody, figured that was probably the last thing on anybody’s list, but Rogelio knew. 

They spent it right here, in this little cottage Catra had made She-ra give to them. (Not exactly  _ made.  _ More like she asked for it and had persuaded her with a few kisses.)

Rogelio gave Kyle  _ lots  _ of those. He baked him a cake, (which was  _ incredibly  _ easier than it was in the Horde; turns out they don’t even  _ have  _ rations here,) and they cuddled up on the quaint little couch in the parlor.

Lonnie came to visit. Catra, too...though that was only twice. Once, to apologize for how she had treated them (of course they had forgiven her,) and another to wish Kyle a happy birthday.

Okay, Catra knew him pretty well too. Lonnie, as well. She’d stopped by and given them a box of strawberries, which was Kyle’s new favorite thing. He had eaten them all in one day.

Rogelio presses a kiss to his temple, bringing him back to where he is right now: curled up in his boyfriend’s arms, in the incredibly warm and cozy blankets.

They didn’t have blankets in the Horde. Only a thin sheet. But this blanket is thick and fuzzy and  _ big.  _ Big enough to cover up both of them.

It’s not exactly quiet in Bright Moon. But it’s not screams and explosions and the sound of big, scary robots moving around. Just children, laughing and playing. People talking. Princesses roaming around to check on things. The occasional clone, learning about winking.

It’s so very  _ strange.  _

But Kyle wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut as promised :) if you're uncomfortable with that you should probably click off--

Rogelio is not a normal lizard.

I mean, obviously.

He could talk and he had complex emotions and also  _ walked on two legs,  _ which you could argue is not a normal thing lizards happen to do.

That being said, Rogelio was not exactly a human either, but that didn’t pose any problems. If anything, it had major pluses, especially when it came to certain...areas of their lives.

One of the pros including Rogelio’s  _ abnormally long  _ and  _ very _ flexible tongue.

Kyle wasn’t exactly...adventurous when it came to this kind of stuff. Some might call him vanilla, but, once in a while, he craved something  _ more.  _

Which brings us back to the aforementioned tongue. Something Kyle appreciated a  _ lot.  _ Sometimes, when they happened to be sitting on their bed or even on the fucking kitchen  _ counter,  _ (it really depended just how horny and desperate they were, sometimes you could find them in one of the rooms of the castle) Rogelio would slip in that  _ wonderful  _ long muscle into the other boy’s mouth. It felt incredible.

But it also felt incredible in...other places.

Kyle’s asshole. To be forthright with you.

Kyle, at this very moment, is hunched over on the bed, hands digging into the duvet to find some sort of solid purchase as Rogelio absolutely lavishes him. (God, that sounds so dirty. Kyle feels his dick jump.)

“ _ Fuck,  _ Ro,” he sighs, moving his hips back a bit. Fuck. Shit. “So good, oh my God.”

Then the end of the tongue brushes against a certain area-

“Ro- Ro- ahn,  _ fuck. _ ” Rogelio smirks (as much as a lizard can smirk.) Kyle makes the most prettiest sounds when he becomes unraveled. He leans back to admire his work, leaving Kyle whining and squirming at the feeling of emptiness. 

“Patience,” he growls. Kyle whines.

“Please, please, oh my God-”

He’s so  _ loud.  _ Fortunately, his boyfriend knows exactly how to shut him up.

“Quiet,” he hisses, leaning forward. 

Then he  _ wraps his fingers  _ around  _ Kyle’s neck,  _ and oh my GOD Kyle’s never been more aroused in his LIFE. He makes sure this fact is known with a particularly loud, sultry moan.

“Be a good boy,” Rogelio whispers, just barely loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, “and I’ll let you come.”

_ Holy shit. _

Kyle winces as he feels a finger prod his entrance, circling around the ring before pushing inside.  _ Deep  _ inside. There’s hardly any resistance, though, and it’s so loose that soon there’s two more fingers joining the other. Kyle’s a whining and moaning mess, endlessly begging.

Two things:

One: Despite Rogelio not entirely being human, he doesn’t have some weird, mutated tentacle dick or anything like that. (Though Kyle wouldn’t really mind a tentacle...)

Two: That being said-- it’s  _ huge.  _ Like, alarmingly huge, and sometimes when it’s inside of him it swells up even bigger, like a dog’s fuckin knot.

Kyle  _ loves it.  _

“Ro, Ro- oh my God-” Kyle chokes out as the other hits directly on his prostate, “Please, I need it, give it to me.”

Rogelio hums in response. “What do you need, baby boy?”

He shivers. The hand around his neck tightens, and his back arches. “Please, Ro-”

“ _ What  _ is it exactly that you need?” More demanding this time.

Fuck, Kyle could come right then and there.

He doesn’t like begging, but he’s already done a shitload so far, and basically all his dignity has been stripped away from him anyhow.

“Please, Ro- fuck-” another prostate hit, “please fuck me, I need you so bad.”

Rogelio makes his smirk known by pressing his mouth at the base of Kyle’s neck. He presses a kiss there.

Kyle is so in love.

“Alright, sit tight,” his boyfriend commands softly, laying him down gently on the bed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, and generously pour some on his fingers.

Kyle tries to be patient. He’s trying so hard. 

He wiggles his ass just a little, though, to speed up the process. Rogelio licks his lips eagerly, pumping and slicking up his cock before leaning over Kyle.

He kisses him, sweet and slow, making little purring noises. Lizards don’t purr, to Kyle’s understanding, but he likes it all the same.

Slowly, slow and careful, like he always does when it comes to this part, Rogelio enters him. He’s always gentle with this. It’s really cute, honestly. Like he thinks he will hurt him. (Just a few minutes ago he was cutting off his oxygen, though, so there’s not really any consistency.) 

Kyle whimpers, pressing his forehead against Rogelio’s. The lizard nips playfully at his nose. He’s only about halfway in now.

“Fuck.”

Rogelio chuckles.

Finally, he bottoms out. Kyle feels so fucking full. He feels like his insides are going to burst.

And he hasn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

Rogelio draws back, long and painfully slow as if he likes to torture the other, then snaps his hips back in so hard Kyle swears he sees angels.

The whole neighbourhood can probably hear his moans.

Rogelio likes the littlest noises the best. Don’t get him wrong, Kyle is  _ so  _ hot when he basically screams. But he likes the quiet ones. The little whimpers and murmurs, the quiet swears and  _ I love you’s.  _

It’s all his. This perfect boy, gorgeous and sweet and amazing and  _ all his.  _

Rogelio wouldn’t have it any other way.

Rogelio finishes inside him after Kyle obnoxiously (but very cutely) begging for it. Kyle finishes right after, then just kind of goes limp for a bit, like usual. He’s so small, he gets so exhausted right after.

A big smile finds its way onto Rogelio’s face, fangs and all.  _ All his.  _

There’s the usual aftercare, cleaning them both up, rolling Kyle onto his side and then wrapping him up in a giant, warm embrace. He presses kisses down his neck and on his temples. 

Kyle sighs.

“Ro,” he whispers. He sounds extremely tired.

“Hmm?”

“I love you so much.”

Rogelio smiles.

“I know,” another kiss to his temple. “I love you too, sunshine.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really write smut a lot so I hope this was okay :) thanks for all the love so far!


End file.
